


Monster Cupid

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hosie, One Shot, Season 2, bad cupid, cupid episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Based on the rumored upcoming cupid episode which I decided to write a hosie-focused one-shot fic on.Where the monster of the week is a cupid but one who strikes on the most unwilling and unlikely pairs.Background: Josie and Hope are both not dating Landon. Back when memories of Hope returned, Landon broke up with Josie. Landon then got back with Hope only to get dumped by her not long later because Hope could not bear the guilt of hurting Josie. The tribrid told Landon she needed the time and space and did not want to jump into any relationship yet. So, all the three of them are single now. Josie is the only one who still has not triggered any memories of Hope so she is still kind of hostile towards the tribrid. Hope is trying to mend her friendship with Josie. Lizzie and Hope are besties now.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

Hope is walking along the hallway of the Salvatore Boarding School when Kaleb bumps past her and quickly apologizes with a friendly smile. He looks like he is in a hurry but he stops to high-five MG along the hallway. It looks like another normal day until Hope starts to notice two guys kissing in the corner. Don’t they have girlfriends? She then spots two teachers kissing each other as well and she remembered they are both married to other people. What the fuck is going on?

As if reading her mind, her best friend, Lizzie appears next to her and tells her. “I think I know what’s going on, Hope.”

“Why is everyone in a kissy mood, Lizzie?” Hope asks.

“It’s the cupid demon, Hope. I think it’s going around shooting cupid arrows.” Lizzie reports.

“Aren’t cupids supposed to be angels?”

“No, this cupid’s definitely the devil version. Probably the new monster of the week. We are seeing adulterous pairs, unexpected strangers and rivals all kissing each other!” 

“Wait, isn’t that MG kissing Kaleb’s sister? He likes her, right?” Hope observes, pointing at the couple at the far corner. “So, it doesn’t just aim at those you mentioned.”

“Don’t you know that MG has been friend-zoning Kym because Kaleb doesn’t want him dating his sister!? If Kaleb sees this, he’s gonna kill MG. This monster cupid is causing chaos around here. We need to find the monster and destroy it before it creates more unwanted affairs.” Lizzie advises.

“How do we identify the monster? He could be anyone.” Hope wonders aloud.

“Ok, I think the monster is one who is not affected. One who is not coupled with anyone and is going around casting cupid spells. We need to look out for these solo ones. The monster must have possessed one of us.” Lizzie suggests.

“Hold on. Both you and I aren’t a kissing couple. So is one of us possessed by the monster?” Hope grabs Lizzie’s arm and stares at the blonde suspiciously.

“Yes, Hope. We are both casting cupid arrows on each other now. Who do you wanna kiss? Let me cast it for you, shall I?” Lizzie adds sarcastically.

“So why are we not affected then?” Hope does not understand.

“Maybe we have not bump into our cupid partner yet?” Lizzie shrugs, looking around. “The monster better hit me with a handsome stranger who’s a good kisser.”

“Wait..” Hope sees her werewolf friend, Maya walking towards her now. Hope grabs Lizzie’s hand on instinct and tells Lizzie. “Don’t tell me mine is walking to me now.”

“Hi Hope!” Maya smiles brightly at Hope as she approaches the tribrid and the siphon witch. “Hi Lizzie.”

“Hi Maya.” Both Hope and Lizzie greet back.

Maya then leans closer to Hope, and whispers into the tribrid’s ear. “So, I’ll see you for our study date after school?”

Hope nods nervously and Maya smiles at Hope. But there is no move to kiss Hope or anything. Maya looks past the tribrid and then skips away. “See you later then, Hope. Bye!” 

“Bye..” Hope and Lizzie wave goodbye to the werewolf.

“What makes you think it was Maya?” Lizzie asks Hope.

“I don’t know. You said it can be anyone unexpected. I mean, I have not been with a girl so maybe monster cupid is gonna let me kiss a girl…which I really don’t mind.” Hope shrugs.

“Yeah, and Maya seems to be into girls… except now.” Lizzie notes aloud as she nudges Hope to look behind her.

Hope turns around to see Maya now kissing Raf.

“Wooh…” Hope widens her eyes.

“Yeah, didn’t they both had some sort of a fight with each other over you lately?” Lizzie reminds Hope.

“You know what, we need to start looking for the monster already. I am worried who this cupid is gonna pair us up with.” Hope suggests.

Lizzie nods eagerly. “Definitely, we should split up. I’ll go to the west wing and you go check the east wing to find for our monster.”

The girls split up and Lizzie heads straight to the library. Another area where the students are busy kissing each other and not studying at all. Yet, she spots a solo. He is alone searching for a book at the shelves. Landon.

So far, all the monsters had been targeting Landon so it makes sense that Landon could be the one being possessed by the cupid demon, right? Lizzie slaps her forehead. Why didn’t she and Hope think of Landon in the first place?

Lizzie wonders how to kill Landon again. Last time she had a sword and that was easy. Now? Ok, she needs to lure him somewhere where no one will witness a murder. Lizzie decides on that and walks over to Landon.

“Hey..” Lizzie greets the phoenix, thinking of a mocking nickname again but nothing comes out of her mouth.

“Hey..” Landon turns to look at Lizzie. “You look…”

Lizzie stares back at Landon. She wonders why his eyes are so nice to look at all of a sudden. They are actually quite dreamy. Is that why her sister and best friend were so into him?

“nice..” Landon completes his sentence and reaches out to stroke Lizzie’s jawline tenderly.

“You look..” Lizzie feels an electrifying sensation upon his touch. “..different..”

Her body responds out of control as she pulls his collar and crushes her lips on his.

=====

Hope heads toward the dining hall where it looks almost like a mass orgy. Most of the students were kissing but some even have their shirts off, straddling each other and all.

“Oh god..” Hope blinks at the sight but brings herself to focus and look out for a solo being not coupled up. A lone person.

It does not take long for Hope to spot one. Josie has been quite the lonely soul lately. A lonely soul who probably still hates her. And it was mostly her fault, Hope feels. Josie got dumped by Landon because of her. Because Landon got his memories back but Josie had not and Landon chose Hope and not Josie. And Hope felt bad enough that she decided not to choose Landon this time. She chose singlehood for now.

Josie is looking around the dining hall, as if trying to catch a non-couple as well. She soon sees Hope standing at the entrance of the hall staring back at her. Hope takes in a nervous gulp as Josie walks over her.

“Do you know what is happening?” Josie asks Hope as she approaches the tribrid.

“A cupid demon.” Hope replies. “Lizzie thinks it’s the monster of the week.”

“I thought a cupid is an angel. How is it a monster?” Josie shares her similar views with Hope.

“Apparently it’s targeting people who are enemies or unwilling parties so that makes it evil?” Hope adds. “Married couples are apparently adulterers now because they are kissing people they should not?”

“So, who’s the monster?”

“Obviously someone who’s not affected by all this?” Hope then looks suspiciously at Josie.

“Why are you looking at me like this? Obviously it’s not me. I would know if I am carrying an invisible bow and arrow and shooting at random people.” Josie states as she stares back at Hope.

“But if..it’s…isn’t..you..” Hope finds herself stammering. Why is she feeling this nervous around Josie who is staring into her eyes now? And is moving closer to her until they are just inches apart. “that..means..”

“Means what?” Josie asks softly. Her mesmerizing brown eyes are traveling between Hope’s eyes and mouth. Her breath so closes it is caressing Hope’s face.

“Means…you.. are my..” Hope does not get to complete her sentence as she finds herself giving into the devilish pull. When Josie hands found their way around Hope’s nape, the pull was inevitable. Their lips connect and that is all they can think about. Kissing till their last breath. Hope has not felt such desperation and intensity in a kiss before. Josie’s tongue taste like strawberry mint and she freakin love it. The tribrid cannot believe she is internally thanking monster cupid for this. Josie Saltzman is actually blowing her mind right now.

Josie lets out a soft moan of want, welcoming the intrusion of the tribrid’s tasty tongue in her mouth while letting the shorter girl wrapped her arms around her, pressing their bodies together. How can she hate Hope Mikaelson when the girl can kiss like this? Wait, she hated Penelope and yet still fell weak to her ex’s kisses too. But with Penelope, she knew to stop the kiss at some point. Not this one, this kiss with Hope has so much pull and intensity she cannot control it at all. This has to be the cupid’s work. Stop the kiss, Josie!

But Josie is so not listening to herself.. until Hope is the one who breaks the kiss instead.

“Sorry, I think you’re siphoning a lot of my magic as well..” Hope pants as she explains. “Not that I’m complaining but I can’t go weak now that we need to find and fight this monster.”

“Yes! You’re right!” Josie agrees, obviously feeling embarrassed at her sudden heightened desire for Hope now. Also, she had no idea she was siphoning the tribrid as well.

Then something catches Hope’s eye. She notices a familiar figure moving swiftly among several kissing couples in the dining hall. Kaleb. He then stops at one student who is seated alone and gives a friendly tap on the clueless student’s shoulder and then walks away. The student then moves to another lone person further away and the kissing starts. Wait, didn’t she bump into Kaleb similarly earlier?

“I think I know who he is. C’mon!” Hope reaches out to hold Josie’s hand.

Josie lets Hope hold her hand, not one bit awkward because holding hands with Hope Mikaelson like girlfriends is just normal? They move across the dining hall and Josie asks. “Who?”

“It’s Kaleb.” Hope announces.

The two girls then see Kaleb move past the library. They give chase only to spot the familiar back of Lizzie Saltzman in the library.

“Let’s get Lizzie as well.” Hope suggests. “She’s also looking for the monster.”

Josie nods as she walks hand-in-hand with Hope to her sister standing near the book shelves… kissing someone?

At the sight of Lizzie and Landon kissing, Josie and Hope cannot seem to be able to speak. They look at the couple with their jaws opened, totally dumb-founded at such a rare and unbelievable sight. It takes about half a minute before Josie is able to speak.

“LIZZIE!!” Josie exclaims, not caring at all that she is in a library.

Landon and Lizzie manage to break their kiss and find Hope and Josie staring at them in shock.

Lizzie looks at her sister and her best friend and then at Landon, the guy she was just kissing. Reality hits Lizzie and the blonde pushes Landon away.

“OH MY GOD!!” Lizzie screams in hysteria as she grabs both Hope and Josie’s arms. “OH MY GOD!!! Why him??!!”

Hope and Josie do not know how to help Lizzie with that.

“Lizzie, you weren’t in control. Remember it’s the monster cupid.” Hope reminds with good intent.

“Also, we found the monster. We think it has possessed Kaleb.” Josie reports.

“Right!” Lizzie nods but she takes a glance at Landon who is looking at her with his dreamy love eyes. She turns back to Hope and Josie. “Get me out of here and away from him, please. The spell is still controlling me.”

Hope and Josie nod. Josie then reluctantly releases Hope’s hand to hold her sister’s hand, pulling Lizzie out of the library.

“You! Stay here and don’t follow us!” Hope warns Landon before she follows the twins out of the library.

“Lizzie, hold Hope’s hand.” Josie tells her sister when Hope comes to join them. The brunette feels the need to control the pull between her and Hope as well. With Lizzie in between them, it should work better.

Lizzie obeys as she grabs Hope’s hand and the three girls head out of the school, following a faraway figure who seems to have disappeared into the woods now.

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe I got Landon!” Lizzie apologizes to both Hope and Josie as they head to the woods.

“It’s not that bad, right? Is he that bad a kisser to you?” Josie asks her sister.

Lizzie does not want to answer but being the always forthright person that she is, she admits. “No, he actually kisses well. OH NO!! This is bad!! I shouldn’t feel this way at all!! We need to kill that freakin monster already!”

“I think we lost him.” Hope announces the obvious when the girls reach the middle of the woods with Kaleb not anywhere in sight now.

“We should split up and look for him.” Lizzie suggests again. She lets go of both Josie and Hope’s hands as she walks in front. “I will look towards the old mill area. You two head in opposite directions.”

When Hope and Josie agrees, Lizzie wastes no time in moving off.

Hope looks down at her right hand to see that it is already moved to clasp Josie’s hand. It is that pull again.

“Ermm..” Josie notices it too. “Should we split up?” 

“I.. ah..” Hope feels a little unwilling. “I don’t know..”

“Look..” Josie faces Hope and holds both the tribrid’s hands. “I know the monster is playing with our minds and bodies. I.. I think he chose us because we are not on good terms and I know we have to destroy it. But even after we do destroy the monster and this spell is broken, I know I won’t be able to forget that kiss and how I feel about it.”

“And how do you feel about it?” Hope has to ask.

“I like it. I like it so much that I wanna kiss you more and…and… do more nice things with you than just kiss? Like cuddle you and all. They say there’s a thin line between hate and love so…I don’t know. And it scares me to think that all these feelings may have nothing to do with the cupid’s spell.” Josie confesses.

“Oh god, Josie. I feel the same way too..” Hope then suggests bravely. “Listen, if I ask you out on a date, will you even accept it? Perhaps we can see how things go from there? We could go on a breakfast date tomorrow?”

“Really?” Josie feels elated at the date offer. She reaches out and lays her forehead against Hope, telling her. “Yes, a breakfast date would be nice.”

Hope responds with a kiss and they are back in the depth of their passionate lip-locking again.

====

“Kaleb!” Lizzie yells when she spots some movement in the old mill. “Come out here and face me, Mr Cupid!!”

She saw a male figure moving for second and he is hiding somewhere in the old mill. “Dude! I just want to talk, ok? Just come out and we can talk. I’m not gonna kill you.”

She can see the figure walking out of a pillar carefully. When he comes into view, Lizzie gasps.

“LANDON?!” Lizzie asks. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I was worried!” the phoenix admits.

“About me?” Lizzie asks.

Landon nods and hell, he actually looks genuinely concerned.

“Fuck…” Lizzie shakes her head as she gives in to that look and runs over to Landon and pulls him into a kiss again.

=====

“This is not supposed to happen!”

Josie and Hope hear Kaleb’s voice and break their kiss. They turn to see cupid-possessed Kaleb standing a couple of feet away.

“You are not supposed to fall in love! You are supposed to just lust after each other!” Kaleb adds. “Go on a breakfast date? That’s disgusting! The arrow I casted makes you want to make out and have sex!! Not go on romantic dates?!”

This is why he is evil cupid and not angel cupid. Hope and Josie take a look at each other and nod knowingly. They release themselves from their embrace and held their hands to face the monster. Chanting together, the two girls cast a strong spirit-vanquish spell on Kaleb.

After some chanting, the demon is finally vanquished and Kaleb falls unconscious onto the ground.

Hope can feel the spell being lifted as she lets go of Josie’s hand. That physical pull is no longer there. She looks at Josie to see if she feels the same way. Or to see if Josie will go back to giving her that old hateful stare again.

Josie does stare at her but Hope does not sense any hate. In fact, Josie seems to be awkward and nervous.

“Do you…” Hope asks. “Still feel the same?”

Josie shakes her head.

Hope feels as if her heart had dropped.

“I mean…I don’t feel like I hate you anymore.” Josie explains.

“Oh..” Hope chuckles awkwardly. “Thank god for that.”

“So.. is our date still on?” Josie asks, looking hopeful. 

Hope draws a smile of relief and nods. “It is!”

Just then Lizzie appears.

“Girls! Thank god you ended that bad cupid!” Lizzie immediately pulls her sister and best friend into a hug. “If you girls didn’t destroy the demon in time, I might have slept with that ex-boyfriend of yours!”

“Seriously?!” Hope pulls away to look at Lizzie who actually looks quite disheveled.

“YES! I was already taking his pants off and…” Lizzie reveals but Josie and Hope quickly stop her.

“We don’t need to know details, Lizzie.” Josie shakes her head.

“I know I know!” Lizzie adds. “That’s why we need to cast the half-day memory erasure spell. I can’t have all these memories of me making out with Landon in my head. It’s….it’s just gross!”

“Hold on..” Hope notes aloud. “You wanna cast the spell that erases everyone’s memories of the past 12 hours. EVERYONE?”

“Yes, Hope. We need to do that. Remember that demon created a series of adulterous affairs among our teachers already! It’s not just Landon and I being victims!” Lizzie states a good enough reason.

Hope and Josie exchange a look but Lizzie does not catch it. Instead she catches both Hope and Josie’s hands.

“Let’s do the spell now.” Lizzie prompts as she closes her eyes and concentrates on chanting the spell.

Hope and Josie can only look at each other with a painful expression on their faces. All the strained emotions of sadness, regret and frustrated dilemma are there but there is nothing they can do. They both know Lizzie is right and it is the right thing to do but Hope and Josie will never remember their first kiss, their romantic truce, and their upcoming breakfast date.

“Wait, Lizzie!” Josie tries to stop her sister from chanting but it was too late as the spell has taken its effect.

The three girls find themselves falling unconscious at the same time.

=====

Breakfast in the dining hall is bustling with happy hungry students. Lizzie is not feeling very happy or hungry though. Ever since she woke up this morning, she could feel her throat throbbing, like a bad sore throat. She greeted MG and Kaleb in the hallway before heading for breakfast and the two boys actually laugh at her new hoarse voice.

Lizzie finds a seat at her favorite table and sits down with her breakfast and starts playing with her food. She probably lost her appetite due to the sore throat. She is wondering when Hope will join her already. Josie seems to have woken up earlier and is probably somewhere but not at their favorite table.

“Hey..”

Lizzie looks up to see Landon greeting her.

“Which one?” Lizzie greets back.

“Huh?” Landon frowns at the blonde’s weird response.

“Which one are you looking for?” Lizzie rolls her eyes at the phoenix. “Is it my sister? Or my best friend? And if it’s either one of them, I have no clue where they are so…”

“No, I was just gonna give you this.” Landon takes out a bottle of brown drink and places it in front of Lizzie. “It’s honeysuckle. I heard it’s good for the throat.”

Lizzie takes the bottle and is somewhat touched by his nice gesture.

“Thank you..” she mumbles.

Landon just crooks a small smile and walks away and Lizzie watches the phoenix walk away. Why is she watching him longer than she should?

“Hey.. sorry I’m late.”

Lizzie turns to see Hope slipping into the seat next to her.

“Morning..” Lizzie greets the best friend.

“Wooh… your voice is low and sexy as hell, Saltzman. What did you do last night?” Hope teases.

Lizzie shrugs as she opens the bottle of honeysuckle to drink. “I have no fuckin idea how I got this sore throat. It’s as if I had one of my screaming or hysteria moods but I don’t remember shit.”

“I was feeling like shit when I woke up this morning and I don’t remember why too.” Hope tells Lizzie. “I felt sad, like my heart was broken.”

“Are you not over Landon yet?” Lizzie asks curiously.

“I am over him. That’s the weird thing.” Hope adds. “I feel totally over him when I saw him earlier so I don’t understand why this feeling is tugging at me.”

Just then, Hope sees Josie walking over with her breakfast tray and that tugging feeling hits Hope again.

“Where were you, Jo?” Lizzie asks her sister as Josie takes a seat opposite the two girls.

“I.. erm.. went to make my own breakfast in the kitchen.” Josie reveals. She then takes a plate of nicely made B.E.L.T sandwich and places it in front of Hope. “For you.”

Hope is quite surprised at Josie’s offer that she is at loss for words. Doesn't Josie hate her?

“Wait. What about me?” Lizzie asks the sister.

“You already have your breakfast.” Josie points at Lizzie’s tray full of breakfast.

When Hope still does not react and is still staring at Josie blankly, Lizzie nudges the tribrid. “Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

“I…ah..I’m fine.” Hope stammers. “Thank you, Josie.”

“You’re welcome, Hope.” Josie replies without looking at Hope. She is looking at Lizzie instead.

Lizzie can sense her sister talking to her through eye contact. After some eye interaction, Lizzie catches what Josie was telling her

“Ok, I’m out of here.” Lizzie announces as she stands up.

‘Wait! What?” Hope tugs at Lizzie’s sleeve.

“My sister is finally ready to make amends with you, Hope.” Lizzie smiles at her best friend as she takes her leave. “Good luck, girls.”

Hope and Josie eat their breakfast quietly, not knowing what to say to each other for a good few minutes. Hope is feeling somewhat confused. She realizes that Josie is the cause of that heart-breaking feeling she had earlier. She knows that she has been trying to mend their friendship all this while but why does this feel way deeper than a friendship?

“It’s back, Hope.” Josie finally speaks. “My memories of you.”

Hope gasps. “Really? All of it?”

Josie nods. “From the first time we played patty cakes and you taught me that healing spell as kids. I woke up this morning and I remember everything. It’s like a full reboot and everything came back to me.”

The tribrid finds tears welling in her eyes, happy with this piece of news. “That’s great, right?”

“Not really..” Josie shakes her head, as she tears up as well. “Cause’ I may have remembered everything but you don’t remember all of it.”

“What do you mean? What don’t I remember?” Hope asks.

“Do you know what this is?” Josie gestures at their table of food.

Hope shakes her head. “Breakfast?”

“This.” Josie smiles sadly at Hope. “This is our first date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of this cupid fic. Same plot background as the first except Josie’s memories are back as well. Also, it is post 2x06 where Hope’s crush on Josie is canon. The cupid this time is nicer ;)

“You look…” Lizzie noticed her sister as she walked into their room. “different….and kinda in a good way.”

“Cause’ I’m wearing black?” Josie smiled while pointing at her black top, which was not her usual yellow or white colors.

“Yeah…loving the new look, sis!” Lizzie complimented again. “Did you meet someone new?”

“It’s actually quite the opposite.” Josie said with her chin up. “The new me is all about being single. Being independent and over relationships. Landon can join Penelope and stay in so-over land. The only person I’m gonna date is myself.”

“Really?” Lizzie reached over to hold both her sister’s hands. “That’s great! Love yourself first, Jo! And if you need me, my hugs are always ready for you.”

“Lizzie…you are dating Sebastian now. You don’t have to be always around me.” Josie reminded her sister.

“You do know that even if I’m dating, I still need my sister.” Lizzie assured.

=====

“Thanks for the ride, Ethan.” Hope thanked the guy who gave her and Maya a lift back to Salvatore school. It was Maya’s first day at Salvatore after Hope had helped Maya enroll in Salvatore. The girl had triggered her werewolf side not too long ago.

“You’re welcome and I should thank you first for taking care of my sister when she had her first shift and while she is here now.” Ethan drew a handsome grin at Hope.

“Don’t worry about that, she’s in good hands.” Hope assured.

“Alright, bye, Ethan. Mom needs the car back.” Maya waved her brother away. “Hope and I got this.”

Ethan shook his head at his sister but waved at Hope. “Bye Hope.”

“Bye, Ethan.” Hope waved at the boy and headed into the school with Maya.

She then led Maya to her new dorm room. “Here’s your room, Maya.”

“Why can’t we be roommates, Hope?” Maya asked with a sad pout.

“I have always been using the single room and I guess I kinda gotten used to it.” Hope chuckled. “The room is big enough for my paintings so…”

“Is it because you are the only tribrid in the school so you got the single room?” Maya asked.

“That and ah… my family paid more for the room?” Hope shrugged.

“Actually, her family paid for the school.”

Maya and Hope turned around to see Rafael making that statement.

“Hi, I’m Raf.” Rafael self-introduced himself to Maya as he offered a handshake.

“I’m Maya.” The female werewolf shook the other werewolf’s hand.

“Welcome to Salvatore, Maya.” Raf gave a friendly smile. He then turned to Hope.

“Sorry, Hope. Can I see you later? In the library?” Raf asked. “Of course, after you have finished settling Maya here.”

“Sure, Raf.” Hope nodded and Raf took his leave.

“Hope…” Maya reached out to take Hope’s hand, after Raf left. “Are you… dating him?”

“What? Raf? No.” Hope shook her head.

“Then are you dating Ethan?”

Hope shook her head again. “No, Maya. What makes you think that?”

“I saw you kissing Ethan earlier before we got into the car.”

“Oh god! He kissed me! It surprised me as well. I know how Ethan feels about me but I’m not dating him.” Hope assured.

“Ok.. that makes me feel better.” Maya heaved a loud sigh of relief. In fact, she was so happy she found herself cupping Hope’s face and planting a kiss on the tribrid’s lips.

Surprised again by another kiss, Hope looked wide-eyed at Maya after gently breaking the kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Maya quickly apologized. “I don’t know why I did that! I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s ok, Maya.” Hope shook her head lightly. She wondered why the Maccaha siblings were both suddenly so brave in their flirty moves that day but she knew they meant no harm and they weren’t bad kissers anyway. Perks of being single and available. Not answering to anyone for kissing more than one person for the day. “Listen, I’ll let you unpack, freshen up first and then I’ll take you on a tour of the school. I’ll go see what Raf wants in the library first, alright?”

Maya nodded, still looking a little embarassed for kissing Hope without warning.

====

Lizzie was waiting at the old mill for Sebastian when she heard another voice greeting her instead.

“Milton, what are you doing here?” Lizzie asked MG who turned up at the old mill instead.

“To pass you a message from Sebastian?” MG smiled sadly. “He said he needed to leave town for a while.”

“But why can’t he just tell me himself?” Lizzie asked anxiously. “Did something happen?”

“No, Lizzie. He’ll be back. It’s just…” MG was trying hard not to say.

“MG, tell me!!!” Lizzie grabbed both his arms.

“Can you please calm down?!” MG grabbed Lizzie’s arms back and sat her down with him on the sofa. “Look! He’s planning a surprise for you. SHIT! I blew it!”

“What?” Lizzie asked. “You mean a romantic surprise?”

“Urgh!! Why can’t I keep my mouth shut?” MG blamed himself. “It’s like.. it’s like…”

“It’s like what?” Lizzie looked concerned at MG.

MG found Lizzie’s caring blue eyes and couldn’t help staring at her. “It’s like I wanna ruin the surprise..”

Lizzie frowned in confusion but before she could ask further, MG crushed his lips on hers.

“MG!” Lizzie pulled away from the vampire and exclaimed. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m sorry! I have no idea! I mean, I’m seeing Kym now. Why did I do that?” MG wondered aloud.

“I know why!” Kym’s voice rung in the background.

MG and Lizzie turned to see Kym at the entrance along with Landon.

“Babe! I’m sorry! The kiss was not what you think!” MG quickly ran over and tried to explain to Kym.

“I know. You weren’t in control.” Kym just nodded. “You’re just under a spell. All of us are.”

“What do you mean?” Lizzie stood up to ask.

“She means there’s possibly a cupid-like demon shooting love spell arrows at everyone and those who has any current or past crushes will be tempted to kiss their crushes now.” Landon reported on behalf of Kym.

“Yup.” Kym added. “And it doesn’t affect couples in a relationship. Basically, I’m not tempted to kiss my boyfriend now and not because I’m mad at him for kissing you, Lizzie but because he’s not really my crush now since we are both dating?”

“I see…” Lizzie understood and then asked. “Do we know who’s the cupid now?”

Landon and Kym both shook their heads.

“Ok but I think we need to find this cupid and destroy whoever he or she is.” MG highlighted. “Because.. I still wanna kiss Lizzie badly.”

“Right! We should then!” Kym nodded.

“Ok, MG, go distract yourself and stay away from me by gathering the super squad NOW!” Lizzie commanded. “We have a monster to kill.”

MG nodded and super-sped off.

No long later, MG came back to the old mill with Raf, Kaleb and Maya.

“Maya?” Lizzie wondered why Hope’s friend whom she enrolled into Salvatore recently was here. “Where’s Hope?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for her too. Thought you might know where she could be?” Maya asked instead. “She was supposed to meet me to bring me on a tour of the school after meeting Raf but Raf doesn’t know where she went after that too.”

“I…ah..I met Hope in the library earlier…” Raf rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Landon guiltily. “..and I kinda..kissed her? MG explained it was some kind of spell that took over me. And after that, Hope left and I have no idea where she went.”

“Yeah, I kissed Hope too.” Maya admitted softly.

“It’s ok, Raf.” Landon patted his brother’s shoulder. “I got a kiss too. Some witch who has a crush on me.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Landon.

“Nope..” Landon shook his head, understanding their questioning looks. “Not Hope or Josie. Just a girl I can’t remember her name.”

“Ok, who else have a crush on anyone else? Besides crushes on our bachelorette of the century, Hope Mikaelson?” Lizzie asked around. Everyone shook their head.

“Thing is I know I still have a soft spot for Hope….and Josie but I’m not feeling the temptation to kiss them? I’m just me giving them space as usual.” Landon shrugged.

“That means the spell doesn’t affect those who dated each other before too.” Kym observed aloud.

“Yeah I guess so.” Lizzie then asked. “Wait! Where’s Josie?”

“She’s your sister.” Kaleb highlighted. “You should know best where she is since we didn’t see her around school too.”

“Yeah, I looked everywhere. They aren’t in their rooms. One’s your best friend and the other’s your sister so do you know where they could be?” MG asked.

“How would I know?!! I don’t even know where my boyfriend is!” Lizzie looked at MG annoyed.

“Don’t look at me, Lizzie. I am still tempted to kiss you even when you looked pissed.” MG admitted.

“Ok, we gotta keep you away from Lizzie.” Kym held on to MG. “Let’s go look for the monster now.”

“Right! Good idea, Kym.” Lizzie nodded and started issuing orders. “Look out for anyone suspicious. I doubt the Cupid actually looks like a baby with bow and arrow. It could have possessed anyone too. One’s who’s not kissing or have temptation to kiss any crush they have. We should have two teams. One searching the east wing and the other west wing of the school.”

“Wait!” Maya interrupted. “It’s not just the school. I think it’s the whole of mystic falls. My brother kissed Hope too before he drove us to Salvatore.”

“Shit!” Lizzie shook her head. “Damn hot stuff Hope is getting all these kisses in just a day. Ok, MG, Kym, Maya and Kaleb take the school to find monster cupid and the rest of us look around the town area.”

Everyone nodded to Lizzie’s orders and Team Kym left toward the school.

“Not bad. I can actually do this without Hope.” Lizzie noted proudly of her own leadership skills.

“So, are we not gonna find Hope and Josie? Just us looking for the monster?” Raf asked Lizzie.

And then it dawned on Lizzie. Hope and Josie. Hope and Josie who had a crush on each other. Hope and Josie who should not be missing together now. Hope and Josie who were most likely together now and… and..

“OH FUCK!! OH NO!” Lizzie exclaimed. “WE SO NEED TO FIND HOPE AND JOSIE NOW!”

=====

Josie reached the dock at the lake and was glad no one was there. She needed to get away from the school after seeing quite a few unexpected couples kissing. The new proud and single Josie did not need to see all that now. She sat down at the dock and then she heard something behind her.

“Hope?” Josie turned to see the tribrid approaching her. Totally surprised at her presence but also surprised at how Hope being back in Salvatore uniform actually made her heart skip a beat.

“I’m sorry. I saw you leaving the school alone and I was…concerned?” Hope greeted, rather awkwardly. “Is everything ok with you?”

“I’m fine.” Josie gestured at her side to invite Hope to sit beside her. “I needed to get away from all the weird romance going on in the school.”

“Tell me about it.” Hope nodded and sat next to Josie. The tribrid then wondered aloud. “I think everyone’s under some kind of spell.”

“What kind of spell? Love spell?” Josie asked.

“Probably.. but I don’t think I’m affected.” Hope noted. “Those who kissed me are probably affected since it wasn’t me who made the move on them.”

“Those? You’ve been kissed by who?” Josie raised a teasing brow at Hope.

“Ethan…and Maya..”

Josie nodded. “Ahh.. the siblings.”

“And Raf?”

“Wooh.. the list goes on..” Josie chuckled and she could see Hope blushing which was a rare and cute sight.

“I mean they have shown interest in me before so I wasn’t too taken aback but to actually kiss me? And all in one day? It has to be some spell.” Hope added.

“So could it be affecting those who have a crush on you?” Josie asked.

“But Raf stopped crushing on me..” Hope shook her head. “Or it’s even affecting those who had a past crush on me too?”

Hope and Josie then exchanged a look. A surprisingly long look into each other’s eyes. Their pupils seemed to have widened as they realized a strong feeling of yearning rising inside of them. Time seemed to have stopped between them.

“I-I think I’m affected too.” Josie admitted and wondered how brave of her to have said that.

But what she did not expect was for Hope to say the same thing too.

“Me too..” Hope muttered as she raised her hand to touch Josie’s cheek.

The touch was gentle but it was enough to drive her senses wild. Josie looked at Hope’s very kissable lips and leaned in only to hear a familiar voice shouting in the background.

“STOPPPPPP, you two!!” Lizzie marched into view shouting. “Hosie is so not gonna happen on my watch!!”

Hope and Josie quickly stood up to see Lizzie, Landon and Raf running onto the dock. The blonde witch quickly squeezed in between the two girls as she grabbed hold of Josie, pulling the sister away from the tribrid.

“Raf! Grab hold of Hope.” Lizzie ordered.

Raf smiled and nodded at the order but Lizzie remembered Raf being a Hope Mikaelson cupid victim as well and quickly retracted. “Wait! Not Raf!! Landon, go grab Hope!”

Landon obeyed and held on to his ex-girlfriend. “Sorry.. I don’t know why I’m doing this.” he muttered to Hope who looked confused.

“What’s going on. Lizzie?” Hope demanded.

“Trust me, Hope. I’m stopping the works of the new monster of the day.” Lizzie explained. “He’s casting cupid arrows on all crushes, past and present!! Which means you should keep your tempting lips away from my sister.”

“Wait a minute! Hope had a crush on Josie?” Landon asked in surprise.

“Not just that! Josie had a crush on Hope too! When they were kids.” Lizzie revealed. “Not everything’s about you, hobbit!”

“I’m not a kid at 14!” Hope rolled her eyes.

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” Josie asked her sister about Hope’s crush on her, looking mad. “What happened to no more secrets, Lizzie!?”

Lizzie gulped. “We’ll talk later, ok.” She told her sister and then instructed Landon. “Put Hope in the cell, will you? The one she can’t use magic in.”

“Lizzie, you do know I can easily deal with Landon and Raf now that I know you plan on putting me in a cell?” Hope reminded, arms folded.

“Yeah. I know” Lizzie turned away from Josie and blew a set of sleeping dust into Hope’s face.

The tribrid then dropped into Landon’s arms, falling asleep within seconds.

=====

“She spilled to me about the crush when that truth-seeking demon was trying to kill us.” Lizzie revealed to Josie as they walked back to the school. Lizzie had also received a text from MG that they found the cupid monster and were waiting for her in the gym.

“The day I blasted everyone’s memories back?” Josie checked.

“Uh huh.” Lizzie nodded.

“The day you said no more secrets between us?”

“Jo, you need to understand I couldn’t tell you then. You were so messed up with all the memories back and about who Landon would choose…”

“And that was weeks ago, Lizzie. You plan on keeping it to yourself till when?”

“Till Hope tells you herself! I don’t know… It’s Hope’s secret too. She has a right whether she wants to tell you or not.”

Josie kept quiet for the moment as she knew Lizzie was right.

“Then why are you so worried that Hope and I kiss? It’s like you don’t want us to get together?” Josie had to ask.

Lizzie stopped in her tracks and faced her sister. “Jo, you’ve been through a lot heartbreak in your last two relationships. I’m not sure if you’re ready for another relationship. Even if you and Hope fall madly in love, you both won’t wanna have me around and you two are all I’ve got besides Seb. I don’t know. I’m just scared, ok. Hope’s…a hot property. She has a long line of suitors ready to sweep her off her feet and I’m not sure if she feels you’re gonna be the one for her. What if you kiss her now and then she doesn’t choose you when the spell is over? And all this Landon baggage between you two is already complicated enough. I just don’t want you getting hurt again, alright?”

Josie hated that Lizzie was right again. To be honest, her sister need not have to tell her this much. It was just going to be a kiss with Hope and Josie might not feel anything when the spell wore off right? But Josie was now worried because Hope Mikaelson might just steal her heart again now that she knows the tribrid had a crush on her too.

=====

The super squad(sans Hope and MG who were on temporary arrest in individual cell rooms) was already gathered in the gym when Lizzie and Josie arrived.

“So, where’s the monster?” Lizzie asked.

Everyone gestured to a kid seated opposite Landon.

“Pedro?” Lizzie found it was her favorite kid friend when she got closer.

“Cupid-Possessed Pedro, Lizzie.” Kym reported.

“Yes! That is me!” Pedro announced. “The cupid. I have casted all my arrows already but there is unfinished business”

“Ok…is he your unfinished business?” Lizzie pointed at Landon.

Pedro shook his head. “I’m just a cupid who’s waiting for the last couple to kiss and then my business is done here.”

“Done as in?” Josie asked.

“As in when the last couple kisses, the cupid spell is over, my work is done and I will vanish from this world.” Pedro informed as he pointed at Josie. “From my checklist, you’re one half of that last couple.”

Josie looked at Lizzie who sighed in resignation.

“It’s just a kiss, Lizzie! I’m not gonna fall all madly in love just by one kiss!” Josie assured.

Landon eyed Josie quietly and Josie caught it but she decided to ignore any awkwardness for now. She was going to kiss Hope to stop the spell for everyone.

“Fine! Go!” Lizzie relents as she nodded to Kaleb to pass Josie the keys to Hope’s cell.

After Josie left to find Hope, Lizzie paced impatiently after some 20 minutes have passed. Cupid Pedro seemed to be like his kid self again as he started playing some hand-slapping game with Landon. They looked quite cute playing together.

“Raf!” Lizzie called out. “You still feel the temptation to kiss Hope now? The spell should be gone by now if that hosie kiss happened.”

“I’m not sure? I guess I have to see Hope to feel it?” Raf shrugged.

“Why the fuck isn’t those two back here yet?” Lizzie’s impatience was getting to her.

“Then go check on them.” Pedro suggested in between giggles playing that game with Landon.

Yeah, Lizzie had to agree. As she walked off, something was throbbing in her mind as she heard Landon say something to Pedro.

“Hey, you’re holding my hand too tightly, kid.” Landon chuckled.

Lizzie turned back. Her suspicion was right. The monster in Pedro was trying to possess Landon now. Lizzie immediately casted a strong spell at her target.

====

Hope felt useless. The super squad was actually fighting a monster without her. She thought she would be bored to death in the cell until she saw Josie walking in.

“Josie!” Hope ran toward the cell door. She saw Josie holding the cell keys. “You letting me out?”

Josie nodded as she fitted the key into the keyhole. The door swung open and Hope practically threw herself into Josie’s arms. The two girls released their embrace a little, only to let their lips meet without resist. Kissing Hope felt like a dream. And it was a dream Josie did not want to wake up from.

Hope felt all kinds of things when she was kissing Josie. So magnetic she knew it had to do with the spell. But the kiss also felt so right. So sweet-fitting that she did not want to break it until Josie broke it to ask her a question.

“You had a crush on me?” Josie asked, stroking Hope’s blushing cheeks.

“I did. For a week.” Hope smiled sheepishly.

“A week? I think I spent like 6 months crushing on you then.” Josie admitted.

“It was around the time you burnt my room! Then you avoided me after, remember?”

“Right. I’m sorry. And I can’t believe we crushed on each other at the same time?!”

“If only you didn’t burn that note in my room.”

“If only..”

They kissed again. It was heavenly again. This actually felt so natural it was unreal. Has the spell been broken already?

“Wait..” Josie reluctantly broke the kiss again. “The cupid spell is supposed to break by now. When we kissed.”

“Really? I don’t feel it.” Hope kissed the brunette again.

Josie let herself immersed in the sweet depth of their kiss. They then found themselves moving toward the bed in the cell. Hope sat down on the bed, pulling Josie to straddle her, trying not to break their kiss but Josie pulled away gently.

“But I feel it.” Josie revealed as she held the tribrid’s face. “The spell is over, Hope. You need to know that.”

Hope looked into those brown eyes staring back at her in all seriousness. Josie was right but Hope just refused to admit it. “Do you still hate me?” Hope asked, her voice almost shaking in worry.

“No, of course not…” Josie shook her head lightly. “I just need time.. You know we both do.”

“You’re right.. but we could take things slow too?” Hope suggested.

“I need to work on my own issues, Hope. My own co-dependent ways. My obsessive nature when I get into a relationship.” Josie stood up as tears started to fill her eyes. “Trust me, you won’t want to be with someone who may burn your friends out of jealousy. Hell, I was the one who casted the spell to break Ethan’s arm!”

“It was you? That kind of spell can only come from black magic, Jo!”

“I know. It was Vardemus who gave me the spell. This is why you can’t be with me! I’m.. I’m in a bad shape.” Josie shook her head as she retreated further away from Hope.

“Then let me help you...” Hope reached out, her hand held out for comfort but the siphon could not return the gesture.

“I’m sorry, Hope” Josie apologized and left the room.

Moments later, Lizzie arrived in the cell to find Hope sitting alone with her face perched on her pulled-up knees, looking like she was recovering from crying earlier.

“Hope, what happened?” Lizzie asked the best friend.

“Spell related or not, what you never wanted to happen happened.” Hope sniffled. “Josie and I happened and it still feels fuckin real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop your views on which versions you like more? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is interested in a 3rd version of monster cupid, go read my new fic "unbreak my heart" . Chapter 5 is where the cupid appears. It's called The Helpful Cupid. But good to read the 1st few chapters for the story leading to the chapter.

Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815197/chapters/52059427

Then let me know again if this version is your fav too.


End file.
